


One ship, Two ships?

by MaryTagus



Series: Not all is bright colors and rainbows [13]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Some Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 21:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6256696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryTagus/pseuds/MaryTagus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver calls Felicity as soon as the Hospital calls him about Thea. Maybe for the first time Oliver reaches for Felicity and only for Felicity in this situation. Felicity explains to Thea the difference between being on a ship or being to ships sailing on the same route.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One ship, Two ships?

The Sun is shining, warming up my skin. Spring days are my favorite, clouds drifting up above forming all kinds of shapes. In Vegas clouds were rare but, whenever they came, my mom and I enjoyed spending time identifying the shapes. Someday maybe I will rest here doing the same with my child. The thought sparks fast taking me by surprise. I’ve never seriously thought about having kids, with the life I lead time is scarce to even consider the possibility.

“Hey. This Sun is bad for you.”

Oliver. Always concern, always protective of me.

“But it feels so good.”

A hat falls on my head, neatly put, as Oliver sits down beside me.

“Yes it does.”

We both fall silent for a moment. Oliver’s hand reaches for mine on my lap and I take it with both my hands as I rest my head on his shoulder.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, Oliver.”

My phone rings somewhere inside the house giving me a start.

“Your phone’s ringing.”

“Let it ring. I’ll call back later.”

I’m comfortable where I am, the ringing just annoying background noise.

“Wish we could stay here forever.”

The phone rings again.

“I would stay here forever, Felicity. With you, only with you.”

Whoever it is it doesn’t give up and the piercing sound of the phone ringing calls to me dragging me from the sweet dream state to reality.

“Hello?”

It’s too late. There’s no one on the other side.

The office air is cold; the improvised nest I made on the sofa is warm and pleasing. I want to get back to the dream, holding closer to Oliver, feeling the Sun, enjoying the Spring afternoon. But someone doesn’t want that to happen.

“Felicity. I’m at the Hospital, with Thea. I…”

“I’m on my way.”

For the first time since I was release after the attack I’m back at the Hospital. I gather myself before stepping in. The smells, the grieving faces, the silence, forcing me to leave all remnants of the dream behind. I spot a familiar figure sitting up head, elbows on his knees, hands on the back of his head.

“Oliver.”

I know the look that turns to me. It's way too familiar. He’s in pain and this time I don’t bring him solace, rather a reminder of another pain. I know, I feel the same.

 “You’re here. Sorry to call you so late.”

“I’m glad you did.” I sit on the chair next to him. An urge to touch him makes my arms hurt, but I can’t. “What happen?”

“I don’t know. The Hospital called me, I immediately called you. I’m still waiting for news.”

A doctor walks up to us. I know him.

“Mr. Queen, Ms. Smoak. Your sister is going to be fine. It was nothing serious. You can take her home as soon as she finishes dressing up and all the paperwork is done.”

“Thank you Doctor.”

“I should go and get the paperwork done.”

“I’ll be here, Oliver. We will both join you in a few.”

“You will?”

“We both will.”

With a nod Oliver walks out of the corridor. I sit back, waiting for Thea.

“Felicity?”

“Thea. How are you feeling?”

“I’m fine. Nothing to worry about. Where’s Oliver?”

“Doing the paperwork.”

“Good.” We start walking away “I want to get out of here as fast as I can. I’m starting to get fed up of this Hospital.”

“You and me both.” Thea stops turning to me.

“How are you doing?”

“Walking.”

“I can see that. Tell me about what I can’t see.”

“Heartbroken.”

“My brother loves you, Felicity.”

“And I love him, Thea.”

“Then… what?”

“He doesn’t let me in, Thea. I’m an outsider in his life.”

“You are his life, Felicity. He’s a wreck without you.”

“I’m a wreck without him. But I need us to be on the same ship, Thea. Not on both our separate ships that happen to be sailing in the same direction.”

I guess we took more time than Oliver expected for I spot him walking fast in our direction. As he spots me he losses momentum. He thought I’d left.

“Here you are. Ready to go home?”

“More than ready. Bye, Felicity. See you tomorrow?”

“See you tomorrow, Thea.”

She turns walking off to the door giving us the privacy we really don’t need.

“Can I drop you somewhere?”

“No need. I have my car.”

Oliver nods accepting my refusal.

“See you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Oliver.”


End file.
